Black Hayate disparu
by AyA-no-tsubasa
Summary: Black Hayate a disparu. Riza en est très triste et Roy décide de l'aider a le chercher. Ma première fic
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, c'est AyA. J'ai lu de nombreuses fics de Frip-Ouille que j'ai vraiment apprécier et je me suis dit d'en écrire une moi aussi. Mais il y a un petit problème, c'est que je ne suis pas française alors je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, d'expression et de vocabulaire. Je vous demande d'être un peu tolérant avec mon français. Je fais de mon mieux . A part ça c'est ma première fic de Roy et Riza et j'espère que vous aimerez bien. **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no m'appartient pas!**

* * *

Tout paraissait normale au Quartier Générale de Central. Riza Hawkeye remplissait soigneusement ses dossiers pendant que Roy Mustang regardait sa montre, il s'ennuyait. Il rassemblait à un gamin en pleine classe de maths en train de regarder sa montre pour savoir combien il reste pour pouvoir partir à la maison. Il en avait marre de remplir tous ces dossiers. Il regardait sa montre une fois derrière une autre et de temps en temps il regardait son premier Lieutenant. Dernièrement elle était un peux triste, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait préoccupée pour quelque chose, et lui il était préoccupé pour elle.

- Hawkeye.- commença Roy.

Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse. Elle semblait très concentrée avec ses dossiers, mais en vérité elle était dans les nuages, et cela, Roy l'avait remarqué.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye.- répéta Roy un peu plus fort.

Hawkeye en entendant son nom sursauta et se tourna vers son Colonel.

- Oui, Colonel ?- demanda Riza.

Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne s'avait même pas rendu compte qu'elle affiché une fatigue dans son visage. Ses yeux montraient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours.

- Est-ce que vous avez un problème ou quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ? – demanda Roy.

- Non, Colonel, tout va bien.- répondit-elle en retournant sur ses dossiers.

Roy la regarda quelques instants et retourna aussi sur ses dossiers. Mais il continuait à s'ennuyer. Finalement il prit une feuille blanche, un crayon à papier et commença à dessiner le premier qui lui venait en tête. Il se dessina lui-même en claquant des doigts et brûlant le petit Fullmetal. Après il ajouta son premier lieutenant avec l'uniforme des militaires version minijupe et juste à côté Black Hayate.

Et tout d'un coup pensait avoir trouver la solution. Il pensait savoir ce qui lui arrivait à son premier lieutenant.

- Hawkeye.- recommença Roy.

- Oui ?- répondit Riza sans lever le nez de ses dossiers.

- Il y a quelques jours que je ne vois pas Black Hayate par ici. Est-ce qu'il y est arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda quelque instant d'un air triste.

- Bon… oui… non… en fait… chais pas… aucune idée…- répondit elle.

Roy lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- C'est-à-dire…- elle regarda en tout sens.- C'est que… il y a trois jours qu'il rentre pas à la maison.

- Comment ça ?- questionna Roy étonné.

- Aucune idée. Un bon jour il n'est pas revenu.- s'expliqua Riza tristement. – Je l'ai cherché partout pendant trois nuits et aucune trace de lui.

Roy en voir l'état de son premier lieutenant décida de l'aider

- C'est d'accord ! – exclama Roy en se levant et en se pointant du doigt.- Moi, Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste du feu, vous aidera à retrouver votre adorable chien !

- Merci, Colonel. – remercia Riza avec un sourire triste.

Mais comme chaque soir, Roy et Riza restèrent pour finir ses dossiers. Par contre Roy ordonna à ses subordonnés de chercher Black Hayate quand ils rentrèrent à la maison.

- J'en suis sûr.- commença Breda.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- C'est le Colonel qui a kidnappé le pauvre Black Hayate ! – affirma Breda.

- Comment ? – demandèrent Falman et Fuery en même temps.

- Et oui ! – ajouta Havoc. – C'est sûr ! Le Colonel est jaloux de Black Hayate et pour cela il l'a kidnappé !

- Jaloux ? – continuèrent Falman et Fuery.

- Black Hayate reçoit les caresses de Hawkeye. – commença Breda.

- Black Hayate dort avec Hawkeye - poursuivit Havoc

- Black Hayate passe ses journées avec Hawkeye.

- Black Hayate reçoit toute l'attention de Hawkeye.

- Black Hayate se baigne chaque soir avec Hawkeye ! - terminèrent Breda et Havoc.

Un claquement de doigts fit brûler les pantalons de Breda et Havoc.

* * *

**Jusqu'ici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez. J'espère aussi trouver quelques reviews -o- **


	2. Chapter 2

**De retour! Ici AyA avec la chapitre 2 de Black Hayate disparu ! Merci à tous qui avait écrit des reviews, je n'imaginait pas que cela me ferai autant de plaisir -**

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

Ce matin Riza n'était pas de très bonne humeur, elle était triste pour la disparition de Black Hayate et fâchée contre ces maudits dossiers qui ne lui avait pas permis de le chercher hier soir.

Par contre, Roy remplissait ses dossiers avec une efficacité que Riza n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Roy sentit le regard de son Lieutenant et leva les yeux.

- Lieutenant ! Remplissez rapidement vos dossiers ! Il faut finir tôt ! On doit chercher Black Hayate avant le couché du soleil !

- Oui, Colonel.- répondit Riza.

Le matin passait lentement, Roy s'énervait avec tous ces dossiers. Mais il fallait qu'il les remplisse maintenant, sinon il ne pourrait pas aider Riza à retrouver son grand et inséparable ami.

Ils passèrent toute la journée en remplissant des dossiers jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

- Ça y est ! – exclama Roy. – J'ai enfin fini ! Et vous, Hawkeye ?

- Aussi. – répondit Riza.

- On y va ? – demanda Roy.

Riza assentit avec la tête.

Roy prit son manteau et sorti de son bureau suivi par Riza.

Ils commencèrent à chercher par tout le long du chemin sans trouvait aucune trace de Black Hayate. Les minutes et les heures passèrent jusque la nuit tomba. Roy continuait à regarder partout mais Riza semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Elle avait le regard perdu au sol.

- C'est pas la peine de continuer.- dit soudainement Riza en s'arrêtant et sans lever le regard du sol.

- Que voulez vous dire ? – l'interrogea Roy en se retournant vers elle.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est parti ! – commença-t-elle au bord des larmes. - Il doit être chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un qui le traite beaucoup mieux que moi ! Quelqu'un qui en prend vraiment soin ! Il ne reviendra jamais !

Les larmes sortaient de ses yeux sans l'intention de vouloir s'arrêter. Roy avait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui.

- Ne pleurez pas, Riza, ne pleurez pas.

Riza rougit vivement et les larmes cessèrent de couler. Son cœur battait très vite.

- Colonel…

Roy l'écarta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne dites pas ces choses là. On va retrouver Black Hayate et vous verrez qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir. – dit-il avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Des goûtes d'eaux commencèrent à mouiller ses visages.

- Je ne supporte pas la pluie…- ajouta Roy en regardant le ciel noir. – Allons y ! Je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Riza n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Roy pris sa main et se mit à courir en direction chez elle.

Riza ouvrit la porte de sa maison pendant que Roy regardait la pluie.

- Euh… est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? – demanda Riza timidement.

Roy la regarda étonné pour cette invitation.

- Ne pensez pas que… c'est… seulement qu'il pleut très fort et… bon… vous êtes tout mouillé... et... euh…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette pluie ne pourra pas vaincre l'alchimiste du feu.

- Non, mais vous tomberez malade…

- Pas de problème. J'irai en courrant. Sur ce, à demain ! – fini Roy avec un de ses sourires radiant.

Roy la salua avec la main et parti en courant en laissant la pauvre Riza plus rouge qu'une tomate. Son cœur battait rapidement chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Roy et à l'étreinte de toute à l'heure et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Roy continua à chercher Black Hayate dans la rue. Il s'approcha d'une maison qui semblait être abandonné. Elle était entourée par une grille de deux ou trois mètre de hauts. Juste derrière de la grille il y avait beaucoup d'arbres qui faisaient plus difficile l'entrée. Il y avait une grande porte noire mais elle était fermée.

Roy aurait passé à côté de la maison sans y prêter attention si il n'avait pas entendu un faible aboiement provenant de la maison.

Il grimpa sur la grille et tomba de l'autre côté de la maison avec quelques égratignures provoquées par les arbustes et la grille qui n'était pas en bon état.

Il marcha par ce qu'il devait être le jardin et entra dans une maisonnette en bois.

- Pas possible ! – s'exclama en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

**Et bien, jusqu'ici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez bien appréciez. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 de Black Hayate disparu ! J'ai mis du retard pour le terminer. Premièrement Noël, les repas en famille tout ça, et maintenant mon ordinateur a était infecté par un spyware :'( chuis gaffée. Bon j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre.**

* * *

Riza sortait de la douche en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle se mit le pyjama et se coiffa les cheveux. Elle regardait le panier où Black Hayate dormait normalement quand elle entendit aboyer derrière la porte de chez elle. 

Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment et se trouva avec son Coronel à genoux devant sa porte en souriant, tout mouillé avec quelques blessures sur le visage et les mains, Black Hayate entre ses bras et une boîte en carton qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Riza regardait la scène stupéfaite sans rien comprendre.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? – demanda Roy fatigué et avec froid.

- Eh… oui, bien sûr. – répondit Riza en s'écartant de la porte.

Roy se leva en laissant Black Hayate sur le sol, qui couru saluer sa maîtresse, et pris la boite avec soin et la posa sur le sol de la maison de Riza.

Riza embrassa son cher compagnon en lui demandant où il était passé pendant plusieurs jours. Riza se tourna vers Roy pour le remercier mais quand il le vue tout mouiller elle chercha une serviette pour qu'il se puisse essuyer.

- Merci. – répondit Roy quand il prit la serviette.

- C'est quoi cette boite ? – demanda Riza en se tournant vers l'objet en question.

- La famille de Black Hayate. – dit-il en ouvrant la boîte et montrant quatre petits chiots.

Black Hayate s'approcha de ses petits.

– Je les ai trouvé dans une maison abandonnée. – ajouta Roy en caressent la tête de Black Hayate.

- Et la mère ? – demanda Riza.

- Malheuresement elle était déjà morte quand je les ai trouvé.. – expliqua Roy d'un air triste. – Elle devait être trop faible pour se maintenir en vie.

- De toute façon, - continua Riza. – merci pour avoir retrouver Black Hayate. Il me manquait trop.

Roy lui dédia un doux sourire qui la fit rougir.

- Bon. – poursuivit Roy en se levant. – Je crois que je devrais y aller.

- Non ! – exclama Riza sans penser.

Roy se tourna vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je veux dire…Il pleut beaucoup… et vous avez des blessures qu'il faut soigner. – ajouta Riza en tremblant et toute rouge. – En plus… je peu pas prendre soin toute seule de ces chiots.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui arrivait ? Où était sa sûreté qu'elle avait toujours ? Pourquoi elle tremblait ? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que son Colonel parte de chez elle ? Bon sang ! Elle n'était plus une adolescente !

Finalement Roy décida de rester chez elle pour se faire soigner. Premièrement il prit une douche pour se réchauffer et pour attendre à que ses vêtements se sèchent.

Après s'avoir rhabiller, Riza sortie les outils de pharmacie qu'elle avait et commença soigner son Colonel. .

- Ah ! Attention sa pique ! – se plaignait Roy.

- Ne bougez pas ! Sinon je vous ferai mal !

- Vous me le faites déjà !

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Vous n'êtes pas un gamin !

- Mais ça fait mal ! – poursuivait le « brave » Colonel Mustang.

- Ce sont que d'égratignure ! Faut pas faire un drame !

- Je vous dit que ça fait mal !

- Allez c'est fini. – termina Riza en rangeant les outils de pharmacie.

- Pauvre Black Hayate. – ajouta Roy quand celui-ci monta sur ces genoux. – Tu as une maîtresse effrayante !

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on va faire avec ces chiens ? – demanda Riza en ignorant son commentaire.

- Vous les garder bien sûr ! – répondit Roy sans hésiter.

- Pardon ? Je ne peux pas prendre soin de tous ces chiens ! – protesta Riza.

- Mais non, je blaguais. On va voir…- continua Roy d'un air pensif. – Je trouverais quelque chose. Mais pour une nuit, vous pouvez vous en chargez, oui ?

- Euh… oui… pour une nuit.

Black Hayate regardait d'un air triste à Roy. Il lui caressa la tête.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hayate. On va trouver quelqu'un qui prendra soin de tes petits. Mais maintenant occupe toi bien de Riza. Tu lui as vraiment manqué.

Riza le regardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il avait un air si tendre en parlant à Black Hayate.

Roy regarda par la fenêtre et se leva.

- Je devrais partir. Il ne pleut pas beaucoup maintenant.

- Vous avez raison… - répondit Riza en regardant le sol.

Roy se dirigea vers la porte mais Riza l'arrêta.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir… - commença Riza.- pourquoi est-ce que vous avez continuer à chercher Black Hayate sous la pluie ? C'est que… je sais que vous détestez la pluie et…

- C'est bien simple, - continua Roy avec un sourire aux lèvres. – je l'ai fait pour vous.

- Mais… pour quoi ? – demanda Riza sans rien comprendre.

Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

- Je vous aime, Riza Hawkeye.

Riza ne montra aucune réaction.

- En se vois demain au Quartier Générale. Je penserais quelque chose pour les chiots. À demain. – ajouta Roy en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Riza resta pétrifiée quelques instants et tout de suite elle commença a rougir.

* * *

**Jusqu'ici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez bien aimer et j'attends quelques reviews!**


End file.
